Crossing the Line II: Darkness Rising
by Subject87
Summary: Set three years after the events of Crossing the Line, now it's Ron's turn to face his own limits when Kim is near death, he must face off against not only villains determined to kill him but his own dark half, Zorpox. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Time was running out, the young redheaded heroine didn't have time for her green skinned enemy's games. "Where is he?!" she demanded. _

"_Like I'd tell you anything." Shego taunted, "What're you going to do Kimmy? Kill me? You don't have it in you. _

"_You don't know what I'm capable of Shego, you'll never know because you'll never have something like what Ron and I have."_

"_Is that what this is about? That doo-" She was cut off by Kim's fingers squeezing around her green neck._

"_This is about Ron Stoppable, my boyfriend, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make sure he stays alive." the young cheerleader growled._

"_That gun actually worked?" Shego choked out. _

"_I need to find Drakken... Now, so I ask again... Where is he?!" _

_Shego laughed, "I'm not telling you a damn thing." she said as her breathing turned shallow. _

_Kim slapped her with her free hand "Tell me!" she demanded._

_Shego, however, just kept laughing until her breathing stopped and she lay dead in Kims hand. Kim Possible had just murdered Shego, and now she would never-_

Kim awoke with a start and gasped "It was only a dream Possible." she told herself. It had felt so real, she could almost feel Shego's skin on her hands, could still hear her laughing as she ran out of breath and died by Kim's hand.

It had been three years since she'd tested her limit's to save Ron from the poison dart Drakken had shot him with. She'd been to the edge and back, and it still haunted her. The young heroine sat up and absorbed her surroundings and pulled out her new kimmunicator, an updated version of the one she wore on her wrist, and dialed Ron.

Her blonde haired sidekick turned boyfriend answered and yawned "What's up KP?" he asked.

"I was just wondering if I could come over" she said sheepishly.

Luckily he got the meaning and nodded "You're always welcome here."

Kim had decided to go do Upperton to be closer to Ron, who had been accepted there as well, and quickly changed into a gray tank top and black shorts before jogging across campus to Ron's dorm. She snuck in through the window and nearly crushed him in a hug "I'm sorry I woke you up." she said bashfully.

"No problem KP." Ron said. He looked at her for a moment and she swore her heart fluttered, then his expression turned serious "Another nightmare?"

She nodded, "I've seen what I could become..What some scenarios can push me to be and I don't like it Ron, it's been three years and I still have nightmares about what I almost did... What I wanted to do." She tried to keep the fear out of her voice but she knew she was failing horribly.

"It's okay KP" Ron said, "Sometimes we have to find those limits... We have to push them, only then will we really know our limits."

Kim looked at him in shock "That's awfully... Wise of you." she said.

"Something Sensei told me" he said sheepishly, "It just came to mind."

"Well it's very wise... Thank you Ron." she whispered softly.

"For what?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Just being you" she said softly as she led him back over to his bed and lay down "Can I sleep here tonight? You keep the nightmares away."

"Of course KP." He said softly and lay beside her, letting his arms wrap around her tightly. They quickly fell asleep like that, him holding her tightly.

The next morning Kim turned over, trying to get the Sun out of her eyes, and her eyes snapped open when she realized that Ron wasn't laying beside her anymore. "Ron?" she asked groggily and when she got no answer she sat up _He must have had class_ She thought.

Ron's dorm room was covered in posters and photos, her favorite being the one hanging beside his desk of them at the prom together,. They both looked nervous, but there was a certain look in their eyes that hadn't been there before. Next to it was a picture of them at Graduation, just before the alien invasion, a moment of peace before one of the biggest challenges she'd ever faced.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the familiar beep of the Kimmunicator and Wade appeared on the screen "What's the sitch Wade?" she asked.

"This is an odd one, do you remember Dr. Director's Brother?" he asked.

"Gemini? Yeah, I haven't seen him since the Ron factor Sitch" the red headed girl replied.

"He's back." The genius recluse informed her, "It seems he's gunning for you, Ron, and Dr. Director."

"But why? It makes no sense, Dr. Director is the one who he's mad at." Kim replied.

"He posted on your site, he blames you and the Director for stopping his plans and he wants revenge, it's taken him this long to build up his resources and get new henchmen... Be careful Kim, this guy sounds serious." Wade warned.

"Thanks for the warning, but it's no big... I can handle it." she promised.

The screen went dark and she slipped the kimmunicator back into her pocket "Maybe I'll surprise Ron and walk with him to his next class." the redhead muttered and headed out of the dorm.

She didn't notice the man following her, trying his best to be inconspicuous, his hand was clenched in a fist to hide the small chip in his hand which would slowly and painfully kill whomever it was attached to unless the proper codes were entered in the main computer.

Kim grinned when she saw Ron coming out of his class "I bet you made the best...Whatever you cooked today." she teased and kissed him softly.

He returned the kiss and grinned "Well... I don't like to brag KP." he began, "But I did get an A plus, and I'm the top of my class."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Don't let it go to your head or you may just find yourself alone tonight."

"Alright alright, sorry... It's just this is what I'm really good at, it's hard not to have an ego." the blonde boy said.

"I know I know, trust me... I have to fight to keep my own ego down sometimes." she admitted.

"Yeah but you deserve an ego! You're good at everything, you're a straight A student, you save the world-"

"We save the world." she interrupted, "Not me, us."

"Fine, we save the world, plus you find time to be a badical girlfriend, I'm just saying you're about perfect." He finished.

She felt her face heat up and she was sure her face was as red as her hair, "I'm not perfect!" she admonished, "I'm just... Me."

Before Ron could reply he noticed someone approaching them, "Um, KP... Were you followed here?" he asked.

"Followed?" she asked, "Are you sure it's not just your paranoia again? I mean just last week you thought-"

"Please, if you love me, don't ever mention that again." he said darkly.

She giggled but nodded "O-" she was cut off as Gemini's agent tossed the chip onto her neck, at the base of the skull, and the nanites did their job, moving throughout her body.

"KP!" Ron cried and caught her as she collapsed, he set her down gently, "Sorry KP... But I gotta catch this guy." he whispered. He took off after the retreating man, thankful now that he had so much experience running away, and not missing the irony that for once he was doing the chasing instead of being chased.

Unfortunately for Ron a rather large crowd of people had just gotten out of class and it was all to easy for the man to slip away as Ron was pushed from person to person. "Damn." he cursed as he struggled to get out of the crowd and make it back to Kim, who was barely breathing now, he pulled out the kimmunicator "Wade!" he said, trying to keep his panic in check.

The young recluse appeared on the screen and Ron sighed in relief "Get in touch with Global Justice, tell them Kim's been hurt, she's barely breathing... I don't know what to do."

"Global Justice is on their way." Wade informed the panicking blonde.

"Alright... Alright, I can do this... Come on Kim." he whispered, "I wasn't joking when I said I can't live without you." he gently shook her again, hoping that would wake her up, but she didn't respond and sure enough within minutes Global Justice agents were leading them to a plane headed for Global Justice HQ.

**Note: **Well here's chapter one of Crossing the Line II: Darkness Rising, I hope you like it and I hope that I can keep the readers interested. I don't own Kim Possible or anything else related, I'm just a fanfic author.


	2. Chapter 2

Any other day Ron Stoppable would be in heaven, he was at Global Justice headquarters and he had two Nacos in front of him, but today he felt like he was in hell and he wanted out. He slid his hand across the wooden table as if trying to prove it wasn't real but quickly put his hands In his lap when the door opened and Will Du stepped in.

"Is she okay?" Ron asked desperately.

"She's unconscious and we have her hooked up to a breathing machine and IV fluids; Dr. Director will brief you." The Senior Agent replied.

Ron didn't like Du, he remembered the agent's ego, but he was willing to do whatever it took to rescue Kim like she had done whatever it took to rescue him when he'd been in danger. Du led him to the main room where Dr. Director was studying a large computer screen with what looked like gibberish to Ron.

"Mr. Stoppable." came the directors voice.

"How is she?"

"Okay, straight to business then. We discovered a stream of nanites in her blood stream, heading for her brain and other major organs, we've slowed them down with a EMP pulse but I'm afraid they're adapting to it, we don't have much time."

The blonde boy didn't understand half of what she said, but he got the gist of it, they were running out of time. "What do I need to do?"

"We have reports that my brother has been working with a new scientist, we're still sketchy on the details but we have reports that he's a expert on Nanotechnology... The kind that is currently killing Kim."

"So I need to go after him?"

"It would seem so, we've got two of our best agents out gathering intel."

"I thought Will was your best."

"He is, but he has his own ongoing investigation."

"How long do we have?"

"We have a bit longer than you had, we have a day or two... Three at the most."

Ron brushed his hand through his hair, his heart was beating rapidly, "T-That's all?"

"I'm afraid so."

_I can't do this.._ Ron thought. _I'm not smart and fast and... I'm not Kim._

_But you have me Ronald Stoppable_ Came a voice from his subconscious.

The blond boy looked around confused "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"...Nothing." he muttered.

_They can't hear my Ronald, only you can._

Ron closed his eyes and took a deep breath _Who are you?_

_You don't remember me because there's been a wall built between us, but I guess you can just call me your dark side._ The voice was his, he would recognize it anywhere, but it didn't talk like he did.

_Zorpox!_ He realized. Kim had told him about when he'd been affected by the Attitudinator. _You'te not real, just something made by a machine._

_Oh am I? Or was I there all along, waiting to be released until finally that helmet did the job. _The voice replied.

Doubt crept into Ron's mind, did he always have the potential to be one of the best, or worst depending on the point of view, villain the world had ever seen. "I refuse to believe that!" Ron told himself harshly. He looked up at Dr. Director with a serious look "give me a job to do or something... I can't just sit here, I'm going insane."

"Go be with her, we'll contact you when we have something."

"Fine." he muttered impatiently as Agent Du stepped up and led Ron to the medical wing.

There, on the first bed, lay his redheaded best friend turned girlfriend Kim Possible. "KP" he said softly as he sat down and took one of her gloved hands in his. "This is all my fault." he muttered, "I failed to protect you Kim... But I promise you I will do whatever it takes to save you. " His vision got blurry and he realized tears were building up in his eyes.

Wiping away his tears he leaned up and kissed her forehead "I swear next time I see you we'll be laughing and hugging and...what ever normal couples do."

The next hour went by slowly for the blonde side kick, his evil half had gone quiet so he was stuck alone, Rufus was at his house, with nothing to distract him from his depressing thoughts.

The door slid open and Dr. Director slid walked in "Stoppable."

"Dr. Director."

"We found him, the scientist, are you ready to save her?"

He stood up anxiously and nodded "I've been ready since she got injured."

They walked into a large room, obviously used to brief agents, on the giant screen was a man with short red hair and hazel eyes "This is Dr. Murphy." Began Agent Du. "He's an expert on nano bot technology and we're ninety percent sure he's the one who invented the technology that's killing your girlfriend."

Ron took a moment to study the image, the man didn't look harmful, Dr. Murphy was tall and thin "He doesn't look like a threat."

"No he doesn't, but this man does." she said as the image of Murphy was replaced with an image of a man with short dark hair and brown eyes. He was at least six feet tall and looked like he could tear you apart without even trying.

"Who is he?" Ron asked, taking a nervous breath.

"We have no idea."

"You don't know a lot it seems."

"We're trying Stoppable, but this information is very hard to get. We do know that as our agents were sending us this information they were torn to shreds by this man, and he wasn't even trying."

Ron gulped "Alright, I'm ready to find this bastard."

"We're not sending you in without tools. Agent Burke will lead you to the armory."

An older man stepped up, his hair was dyed black but it was obvious he was beginning to gray, "Stoppable."

"Um, hello?" the blond teen said shyly, "Wow you look tough."

The older man led him to a large room with white shelves full of technology and other things that looked to advanced for Ron to understand. Burke picked up a small black pen and handed it to him. "This is a laser, it's hot enough to melt through ropes and in some cases metal."

"It's a pen... Little cliché ain't it?" Ron asked.

Burke didn't respond, instead he handed him a gun.

"Woah, woah woah, what is this?" Ron asked, looking at the gun with fear.

"Nine millimeter handgun."

"It's a gun! I don't use guns!"

"You do now."

The blond teen fearfully grabbed the gun by it's handle and stared at it "I.. I don't want this."

"I'm afraid I have to insist." Came a voice from behind him.

"Director, I don't know how to use a gun!" he said, almost whining.

"We'll put you out on the range before we send you after Dr. Murphy."

"There isn't time for that, every second we waste here is one second less for Kim!"

The brown haired woman's face softened and she nodded "I know." she said, "But I can't send you alone untrained."

Ron's shoulders slumped, he knew when he had been beaten, "Fine... But I'm not using it... I refuse to use it."

"That's your choice." The director said calmly, "Follow me."

The next hour Ron reloaded, shot, and cleaned his weapon until he was adept enough to use it properly. Finally he was ready to go, the doctor he was looking for was currently hiding in a small South American village. "Seems your brother wasn't in need of him anymore, so he's hiding."

"You're probably right Stoppable."

The teen sidekick stepped into the plane and glanced back at her "I'm not coming back until I've succeeded, or it's to late.."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

As the door shut Ron grimaced "Take care of her... "

Whatever the director was going to say in response was drown out by the engine and the door closing. The ride was slow and Ron became bored quickly. _What's wrong Ronald? Bored?_ Came the amused voice of Zorpox He closed his eyes and sighed softly.

_Leave me alone! _Ron thought angrily, _You're not real, I'm just imagining you because I'm upset._

_Are you? Or have I been here all along, waiting for the right moment to reveal myself to you? _The voice was taunting him, making him doubt himself.

_Shut up! You don't know me._

"_Oh but I do Stoppable, I know how you feel inferior to Kim, how you fear she'll leave you, You're not good enough for her boy... She needs a man like me._

_Stop it! _Ron mentally screamed. _Leave me alone! _

_Oh you want me to go away? Want me to leave Ronnie boy alone so he can be the shining knight for the damsel in distress? You're pathetic, you can't do anything because you know just as I know that you have no skills._

Ron clenched his fists _I am not, I will save her and then I'm going to laugh in your face._

_Will you? Because I'm going to laugh at you when you fail like I know you will you little shit._

Ron's eyes snapped open and gasped, he had broken out in a cold sweat while he'd been having his chat with Zorpox. The villain had known exactly where to push to get to Ron, and he hated that... Hated that a villain could know him so well, or perhaps it was the fact that the very villain Ron was currently being haunted by was himself.

He slipped on his parachute and shook his head; he hated jumping out of air planes, especially alone but the fact that it was for Kim kept him focused. The gun on his hip, as ordered by the Director herself, felt like a led weight pulling him down, his hand drifted down to the gun and he shivered as his skin touched the cool metal of the weapon he was forced to carry. For a moment he felt like he was going to be sick but he steeled his nerves as the back door opened. The wind in his face was familiarly bitter and he jumped, adrenaline coursing through his veins _Please let the chute work_ he pleaded mentally.

He landed without a problem and pulled out the GPS device provided by Global Justice and began walking, it only took him five minutes to find the village _Thank you Global Justice _He thought dryly as he put the device away. Unfortunately not one of the villagers spoke a word of English so simply asking where the doctor was hiding was out of the question.

The town square was full of desperate merchants eager to sell something and eager people needing to buy the merchant's products and, luckily for Ron, the very man the teen sidekick was looking for was standing at one of the merchant stalls "Dr. Murphy!" he called out.

The scientist turned and, as if he knew who Ron was and what Ron wanted with him, he bolted.

"Damn." Ron muttered, he rarely cursed but he was in a very bad mood, and took off after him. The nanite expert led him through town, and Ron had to applaud his running skills, until they wound up in a dead section of town. _A trap_ the blond teen realized, _and I fell for it_.

"Well Mr. Stoppable, Yes I know who you are and why you're here, I'm afraid we'll have to cut this meeting a little short... See I have someone to take care of problems like you." The scientist's accent was hard to place, but he was definitely American. From the shadows stepped the giant man the Director had warned him about. "Mr. Stoppable if I may, meet my latest and greatest creation, Subject87!"

"Wait, that's the best you could come up with?" Ron asked.

"He's the Eighty-Seventh subject in my experiments on Nanite technology... If you want to cure little Miss Possible I suggest you get past him."

Ron gulped, "No big, I deal with Super Villains all the time."

"Not like this one you don't."

Before Ron could blink Eighty-Seven was moving, faster than he could keep up with, and had him pinned to the ground.

"He can't speak, so I'll do it for him, Goodnight Mr. Stoppable."

The giant experiment cocked his arm back and hit Ron, right in the temple, and Ron's world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron's eyes fluttered as he regained consciousness and he looked around "W-what happened?" he asked. The first thing he saw was the door, built out of what appeared to be heavy duty metal and no handle on it "That's going to complicate things." he muttered.

_Aw, is Ron Stoppable not able to get out of his pathetic little cage? _Came the taunting voice of his inner demon, Zorpox.

"You again?" Ron asked, his hand flying to his temple as a massive pain blinded him "Stop it!"

_Yes me, did you think you could get arid of me that easily? Get this through your head, I am you. I am a part of you that will never, ever leave you.. I am everything you're not. _

"Shut up" Ron growled, "Stop that!" He cried as another sharp pain seared through his skull like it something was trying to bust out.

_Let me out damn you! I can get you out of here and save Kimmy, you want that don't you? LET ME OUT. _The voice of his evil half demanded.

"Even if I knew how I would never... ever willingly give myself over to you." The blonde boy insisted.

The voice just laughed, _We'll see Ronald... We'll see_ before everything got quiet.

"That's better." he muttered, "Now I need to find a way out of this place... There's got to be a vent or something I can use to get out of here."

He was interrupted by the door to his cell opening and none other than Dr. Murphy walked in with his pet experiment "I hope you weren't planning to escape." he said, "I didn't bother to shackle you to the wall because I'm not a bad guy, not really, I am just interested in science.."

"You're using your science for evil!" Ron insisted, "That makes you evil!"

"Does it? Is that what your moral code says?" The doctor asked, "That because I use my science for something you consider evil I am evil? Your morals... They are a joke, a sick joke really, I am not interested in your morals, good, or evil... I am interested in science and what it can do."

Ron felt a shiver go down his spine; this wasn't like any villain he'd ever faced with Kim, this man didn't care if the world was destroyed in the name of science... He wondered what Kim would do then realized that his redheaded girlfriend wasn't here and the fact that he was truly and utterly on his own washed through him, chilling him to the bone.

He shook his head clear of these thoughts and focused on the goal, Kim needed him and he wouldn't let her down. "You're just like any other villain I've fought, predictable and easy to beat." his false bravado sounded weak but he hoped it would work.

Murphy chuckled "Oh is that so?" he asked. "Eighty-Seven, restrain him."

The giant creature moved towards Ron who smirked "You're more than welcome to try." He crouched down, ready to strike, and jumped away just as the nano creature thrusted it's arm out at him like a spear. "Nice try dude, not good enough" he said, focusing on his Monkey Kung-Fu and landed a quick succession of blows to the creatures torso area.

The blonde teen looked up just as his opponent landed a blow to the side of his head, sending him into the nearby wall. The blonde monkey kung-fu master groaned, he was dazed from the blow and he felt a giant hand wrap itself around his head and before he could protest he was being shoved face first into the cement, bits of gravel entered his mouth and he did his best not to swallow it. Finally he was yanked up and his back slammed into the cement roof "Ugh," he grunted as he was allowed to fall, he landed on his feet and smirked "That all you got?" he asked.

He dodged a fist and landed a roundhouse kick to the nano creature's head "Gotchya" he said. The blow seemed to have little to no effect on Eighty-Seven. "How the hell do I beat this guy?" he muttered.

_You have to disable the thing you moron, you can't win... LET ME OUT_ Zorpox demanded.

"I don't have time to mess with you... GET OUT OF MY HEAD" he demanded.

The amoral scientist took note of the blonde's odd behavior and smirked "Eighty-Seven, don't kill him... Just subdue him, I have plans for him."

Ron's blood went cold, he didn't have time for this, he dodged under the creature's legs and smirked, he may be weaker than this creature but he was still faster than it. He slipped his hands around the doctor's neck and smirked "Call it off or I'll kill you." he bluffed

"You wouldn't dare, I know who you are... I've done some research on you while you were out cold." he said. "I know why you're here Ronald Stoppable, You need me to help your girlfriend..."

Ron grit his teeth, "CALL IT OFF" he yelled.

Murphy just smirked "You can't do anything to me, I have the cure."

Ron sighed "Then tell me how to stop it or I'll make sure you wish you were dead." He felt something in the scientists pocket and smirked, quickly nabbing it.

"You wouldn't, your pathetic morals won't let you do anything to me."

Ron smirked kicked the man's leg out from under him "You'd be surprised what I'd do for Kim."

He grabbed the arm of the scientist and smirked, not noticing the creature standing behind him until it was to late and he was in the things grasp "Gah.. Let..me... Go.." he grunted as he reached around and grabbed the things arm and twisted, managing to make it let go, "seems you're not invincible... You do feel pain, I just have to find your weak points don't I?"

He lay another blow to the things arm but to no avail, the nanotechnology that made up Eighty-Seven adapted, healing and improving itself.

"That's... Going to be a problem." he said as the creature's fist connected with his jaw and he went down hard.

He heard laughter behind him, "You cannot defeat this, my ultimate creation, it is designed to learn as it fights... You cannot defeat him."

Ron grunted, "I can do anything if I just set my mind to it... I'm not scared of your creature and I'm not scared of you."

_That's the spirit, be rebellious until that thing kills you moron, let me out... I can disable it._

"I'm not letting you out" Ron muttered.

"Your other half wanting out?" Murphy asked with a smirk, "I know all about Zorpox Stoppable."

Ron smirked, "Yeah he does, and if I let him out he'll kill you without hesitation."

Murphy, to his credit, didn't look scared at all "Impressive, perhaps you should let him out... I'd love to meet him."

Ron smirked and pulled out the gun he had lifted from Murphy's pocket "It was pretty stupid of you to leave this in your pocket."

Murphy froze "You wouldn't... He told you how to disable it didn't he?"

"Not yet" Ron admitted.

_Shoot it in the head, it'll destroy it's CPU _Zorpox said, _If you have the guts to do it._

Ron looked at the gun in his hand, it scared him greatly... The thing weighed fifty pounds and it seemed to radiate evil. "There.. No, I refuse to use this gun."

_You're an idiot, SHOOT IT NOW_ Zorpox yelled.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Shoot it if you can." Murphy mocked.

Ron groaned, Zorpox was getting louder in his head and Murphy's mocking was getting to him. He groaned and aimed the gun at the creature, he tried to remember his training but in the heat of the moment it was like he had never been trained and his first shot went wild, but his next shot was dead on the mark.

Eighty-Seven's head sparked and he fell over, motionless, "seems your unbeatable creature isn't so unbeatable." Ron said. He aimed the gun at Murphy, panting he smirked "Now.. Give me the cure of I will kill you... I have a genius in my head, I'm not so sure I need you."

Murphy smirked, though there was a twinge of fear in his eyes "You think Zorpox will willingly help you? He'll want something... I know what it's like to have a voice in your head."

Ron shrugged "I'll do whatever it takes to help Kim." He said.

"Very well, follow me."

He led Ron through a series of long hallways "You better not be procrastinating."

"I made this place a maze, all the better to confuse my enemies yes?"

Ron sighed and shrugged "Whatever." he said, "Just hurry up."

"So impatient, are you always this idiotic?"

"I'm only impatient because my girlfriend is dying."

"Fair enough." He said.

They finally entered a circular room with nothing but computers and other impressive looking technology "Nice set up." he said, "For an underground lab this is shiny."

"I assume Global Justice sent you." he said, "No one else could have found me."

"Does it matter?" Ron asked bored, "Just download the cure and give it to me so I can send it to Global Justice."

He couldn't see the evil smirk on his face as he began to type "Data, Delete, code 8790"

"NO!" he said and smacked the butt of the gun against Murphy's neck "Cancel it" he ordered.

The scientist shook his hed and groaned, "Abort..." he finally said, "You win Ron Stoppable, just download it and email it, I surrender."

_He's to dangerous to keep alive_ Zorpox said, _Kill him._

"No... No I don't, I don't do that!" he said.

_DO IT _Zorpox yelled, _He'll just come back and you'll have to repeat this all over again. _

Ron grunted, "Maybe you're right... He's to dangerous to keep alive."

He downloaded the information to the kimmunicator and uploaded it to Global Justice, and let them know that he was on the way back.

_Kill him, _Zorpox insisted, _Pull the trigger and let him know the suffering that you've felt. _

Ron took a deep breath and put the muzzle of the gun to Murphy's face "Now.. I think you're to dangerous to let live" he said, "Zorpox agrees with me... What do you think?"

"What happened to your morals?" he asked with a laugh, "You're supposed to be the good guy yet your so eager to let me die? Your a joke."

Ron grit his teeth and in an almost out of boy moment he pulled the trigger and Murphy fell to the floor, dead.

\"I... I killed him." Ron said, "No.. I didn't, I wasn't... I dont' kill people."

_But I do_ Zorpox said laughing, _You're mental barriers have been weakening since we woke up in that cell, I've just been waiting for them to break... Like now."_

Ron closed his eyes and gripped his head in his hands "You're going to stay locked up"he insisted as skin turned blue and his voice changed.

Zorpox smirked "Nice try Stoppable... But I'm out, and no one is going to stop me from my ultimate goals..."


End file.
